Our Family
by PrinceSkye
Summary: Kent dan Erika ingin mengenal ayah kandung mereka tapi akan sulit jika Vaughn memutuskan untuk menikah dengan wanita lain apalagi mereka juga tahu kalau Chelsea masih mencintai Cowboy itu
1. Chapter 1

Nobody POV

"Lihat, lihat!" tunjuk Erika saat seekor camar melintas diatas kepalanya. Anak berambut perak dengan bola mata berwarna biru itu tamapk menikmati perjalanan pertamanya, jauh dari kota dia di besarkan selama lima tahun.

"Kita sering melihatnya di Mineral Town!" Kent menatap saudaranya tajam. "Dan berhentilah berbuat bodoh, Rika. Kau mempermalukan aku dan ibu."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Kent memutar bola mata ungunya. "Kau terus-terusan berteriak, hampir terjatuh dari kapal, beberapa kali terpeleset karena kau tidak bisa duduk tenang, dan masih banyak lagi tingkah bodohmu yang tidak bisa selesai dalam sehari jika aku ceritakan."

Erika merengut tapi tidak mengatakan apapun sedangkan Kent kembali sibuk dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. Walaupun mereka kembar identik tapi sifat mereka sangat berlawanan. Kent yang terlahir pertama lebih suka membaca buku dibandingkan bermain dengan anak seusianya sedangkan Erika lebih suka bersosialisasi dan bermain walaupun kadang sering melakukan hal bodoh.

Chelsea tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dia sangat bersyukur Kent dan Erika memiliki satu sama lain karena di Mineral town tidak terlalu banyak anak-anak dan karena jika Erika tidak ada, Kent tidak akan memiliki teman sama sekali karena Erika-lah yang sering mengajak Kent bermain bersama anak-anak sebaya mereka. Sebaliknya jika Kent tidak ada mungkin Erika akan sangat sering menangis entah karena terluka atau kesepian karena Kent-lah yang selalu menjaga Erika.

"Sepuluh menit lagi kita akan tiba di Sunshine Islands. Periksa barang bawaan anda sebelum meninggalkan kapal. Sekali lagi…"

"Kent, Erika, ayo bersiap-siap."

Vaughn POV

Sabrina dan aku menikmati makan siang kami di Diner sambil sesekali membicarakan apa saja yang kami lakukan beberapa hari saat aku harus pergi ke kota lain untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sudah tiga tahun kami berpacaran dan beberapa kali Sabrina menyinggung soal pernikahan. Seperti saat ini.

"Ka-kapan kau akan melamar, Vaughn?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Aku berusaha menahan godaan untuk mengerang frustasi. "Nanti, jika aku sudah memiliki cukup uang. Saat ini saja aku masih tinggal dengan bibi Mirabelle."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir kita akan tinggal dimana. Rumahku terlau besar untuk Papa sendiri. Lagipula aku penerus-"

"Harus aku katakana berapa kali kalau aku tidak ingin hidup dengan uang istriku," kataku memotong ucapannya. "jangan samakan aku dengan istri sepupumu yang seorang pemburu harta itu."

"Vaughn!"

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah. Kita bertemu lagi besok jam sepuluh di depan café."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Diner. Aku tidak berbohong saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku lelah. Tadi malam aku hanya tidur tiga jam lalu harus merawat hewan-hewan di toko Mirabelle yang beberapa di antaranya akan segera melahirkan. Saat ini yang aku butuhkan adalah kenyamanan bukannya gangguan.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingku sehingga membuatku menabrak orang yang berdiri di depan toko Chen hingga orang itu jatuh terduduk. Cepat-cepat aku membantunya berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan gadis kecil asing di depanku.

Gadis itu mungkin masih berusia 7 atau 8 tahun. Rambut peraknya lebih cerah dibandingkan milikku di kuncir kuda. Bola matanya berwarna biru laut dengan kulit pucat tanpa bintik. Dia memakai overall berwarna biru yang sewarna dengan bola matanya dan ransel biru.

"Tenang saja, aku sangat kuat," katanya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Tepat saat aku akan menanyakan apa yang dia lakukan di tempat ini, pintu toko Chen terbuka dan seorang anak laki laki yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan gadis kecil itu kecuali bola mata berwarna ungu keluar dengan kening berkerut. Anak itu memakai pakaian dan ransel yang sama dengan gadis kecil itu, kecuali warnanya hijau.

"Ada apa Rika?" tanyanya sambil menatap saudara kembarnya khawatir lalu menatapku penuh selidik. "Lalu paman siapa?"

"Aku tidak sengaja menghalangi jalan paman ini sehingga kami bertabrakan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa." Gadis kecil bernama Rika itu tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau tidak perlu merengut seperti itu, Kent!" tambahnya saat Kent sama sekali tampak tidak percaya padanya.

"Aku tidak merengut," balas Kent yang tidak sepertinya tidak sadar kalau apa yang dikatakan Rika benar.

"Kau memang merengut!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Goddess, mereka berdua pasti sudah sering bertengkar tentang masalah sepele seperti ini. Aku hendak melerai mereka dan menyeret mereka kembali ke orang tua mereka sebelum aku mendengar suara wanita yang familiar di telingaku.

"Goddess… aku pikir terjadi sesuatu pada kalian karena kalian sangat lama," omel seorang wanita di belakangku. "Tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja."

Tubuhku terasa kaku mendengar suara itu. Walaupun terakhir kali aku mendengar suara itu beberapa tahun lalu tapi aku masih dapat mengenali nada kekanak-kanakan itu. Wanita itu tidak mungkin sama dengan gadis itu, bukan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Vaughn POV**

***Flashback***

Suasana kantin sangat ramai dengan berbagai gosip. Aku tidak peduli. Selama mereka tidak mengusikku aku juga tidak akan memedulikan mereka. Menurutku mereka semua sama kosongnya dengan udang karena yang ada di kepala mereka hanya trend baju, pacar, atau bagaimana cara mereka menghabiskan uang orang tua mereka.

Lalu aku melihat gadis itu bersama teman-temannya. Chelsea Egan. Salah satu murid popular yang lumayan pintar-dia selalu masuk 10 besar seangkatan-dan sangat kaya. Tapi bukan karena itu aku memperhatikannya tapi entah kenapa aku sering bertatap mata dengan gadis itu.

Gadis-gadis itu tampak bingung karena semua bangku sudah penuh kecuali bangku yang aku tempati karena memang tidak ada yang mau duduk di dekatku. Aku juga tidak ingin berdekatan dengan mereka, gerutuku dalam hati sambil kembali menikmati bubur di hadapanku.

"Senior, tempat ini kosong." Sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan bertatapan dengan bola mata biru. Chelsea tersenyum sambil menyuruh kedua temannya duduk di hadapanku sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di sampingku. Kedua teman Chelsea saling berpandangan takut tapi akhirnya mereka duduk dan menyapaku dengan seyum kaku.

"Senior tidak marah, kan?" Tanya Chelsea dengan suara agak kekanak-kanakan dan sedik, apa? Mesra? Nah, pastih itu hanya imajinasiku saja.

"Terserah."

Senyum Chelsea masih tersungging di wajahnya. "Senior, perkenalkan namaku Chelsea, yang pirang bernama Claire, dan yang berambut hitam bernama Mary."

Aku tidak memberi tahu namaku dan kembali meneruskan makanku. Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan gadis itu karena dia terus saja bicara.

"Aku tahu siapa senior. Bolehkan aku memanggil senior dengan nama saja?"

Aku memberikan tatapanku yang paling menakutkan agar gadis itu terdiam dan tidak menggangguku lagi. Claire dan Mary tampak ketakutan dan memberi isyarat pada Chelsea untuk meninggalkan aku sendiri atau paling tidak berhenti menggangguku. Claire mengacuhkan kedua temannya.

Gadis itu terus berbicara tanpa peduli aku aku mendengarkannya atau tidak dan sesekali dia tertawa karena leluconnya sendiri. Diam-diam aku menghela nafas pelan. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku memotong cerita liburan musim panasnya di pertanian milik kakeknya.

Chelsea mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya lucu sebelum tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, Vaughn."

Aku menatapnya seakan-akan ada dua tanduk yang tumbuh di atas kepalanya. "A-apa?"

Wajah Chelsea semakin merah. "Aku... sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

***Flashback end***

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku sambil mengingat awal perkenalanku dengan Chelsea, gadis menyebalkan yang selalu ingin bersamaku walaupun aku sudah berusaha menjauhinya. Tapi Chelsea sudah bukan gadis lagi, pikirku kecut. Chelsea seorang wanita dewasa.

Wanita dewasa dengan dua anak. Yang kemungkinan adalah anak-anakku mengingat kemiripan mereka denganku. Urg, tidak bisakah hari ini berubah menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

"Vaughn?" panggil Mirabelle sebelum membuka pintu kamarku. "Vaughn, aku tahu kau lelah tapi bisakah kau mengantar seekor sapi ke Moon Farm?"

"Moon Farm?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ada seorang wanita yang membeli perkebunan milik Taro. Wanita ini bernama Chelsea Egan. Dia tinggal bersama anak-anaknya. Mereka baru datang siang tadi."

Great! Catatan untuk diriku sendiri: jangan pernah menanyakan apakah hari ini akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

**Kent POV**

Cowboy itu datang dengan membawa sapi yang dipesan ibu tadi siang. Ibu yang sedang mencabuti rumput langsung bergegas menghampiri mereka dan mengarakan cowboy itu ke arah kandang. Aku dan Erika saling menatap. Tidak perlu menjadi orang paling pintar di dunia untuk tahu siapa cowboy itu sebenarnya.

Ayahku. Ayah Erika. Ayah kami berdua.

Ibu memang tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau cowboy itu adalah seniornya di SMA. Tapi melihat bagaimana pipi ibu memerah aku tahu orang itu bukan hanya seniornya.

"Kent," panggil Erika sambil menatap kedua bola mataku.

Tanpa perlu dikatakan aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya. Aku mengangguk ke arahnya lalu berjalan hati-hati ke arah kandang sapi, Erika mengikutiku di belakang. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar percakapan yang ada di dalam.

"Jadi… pekerjaanmu sekarang adalah menjual dan mengangkut hewan-hewan dari satu kota ke kota lain?" Tanya ibu yang disusul gerutuan si-cowboy-yang-kuduga-ayahku itu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah ke Mineral Town?"

"Untuk apa? Bukannya sudah ada Barley?"

"Ah, ya. Tentu," gumam ibu.

Selama semenit mereka tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Umm," si-cowboy-yang-kuduga-ayahku membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Anak-anak itu…"

"Oh, Kent dan Erika. Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Apa… apakah mereka… kau tahu… apakah mereka anak-anakku?" tanyanya kaku.

Lama ibu tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu tapi akhirnya dia menghela nafas pelan. Nada suara ibu terdengar sangat lelah.

"Ya, Vaughn. Mereka anak-anakmu."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chelsea POV**

Suara dering telepon membangunkanku. Dalam hati aku menyumpah karena jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 pagi apalagi aku baru bisa tidur jam 3 tadi. Siapapun yang menelepon pastilah sangat bosan sehingga memutuskan untuk mengganggu orang lain sepagi ini.

"Ya? Chelsea Egan di sini."

"Ini aku."

Peganganku di gagang telepon mengetat. Vaughn. Cinta pertamaku dan bodohnya aku masih mencintainya. Aku dapat merasakan kedua pipiku memanas.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Bibi Mirabelle dan Julia. Mereka memaksaku untuk mengundangmu sarapan pukul 7. Bawa Kent dan Erika juga. Mereka ingin mengenal kalian. Hanya itu saja. Maaf mengganggu." Setelah itu terdengar suara sambungan terputus.

Perlahan aku meletakan gagang telepon itu di tempatnya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil. Vaughn sama sekali tidak berubah.

Aku bergegas membangunkan anak-anak untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap sedangkan aku harus memberi makan Lucy dan menyiram bibit lobak, kentang dan mentimun yang kemarin sore kami tanam. Selama mengerjakan pekerjaanku, aku memikirkan apa yang akan Vaughn dan keluarganya katakan tentang Kent dan Erika. Aku hanya berharap mereka tidak menghina anak-anakku.

Saat aku kembali kedalam rumah, Kent dan Erika sudah memakai baju terbaik milik mereka. Kent memakai hoodie ungu, t-shirt, dan jeans sedangkan Erika memakai hoodie pink, t-shirt, dan rok. Mereka tampak sedikit gugup.

"Apa aku sudah cantik Bu?" Tanya Erika yang sedang berusaha merapikan roknya. "Apa penampilanku aneh?"

Aku berlutut di depan Erika. "Kau adalah anak yang paling cantik yang ada di bumi ini."

Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Erika. "Apa Ayah akan senang dengan keberadaan kami?"

"Tentu saja dia-" aku menatap Erika dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Bagaimana?"

"Kami berdua sudah tahu."

Tatapanku beralih dari Kent ke Erika, bergantian. Otakku masih tidak dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja Kent katakan. Aku tidak ingat pernah membicarakan siapa ayah mereka sebenarnya. Mereka anak baik yang dapat merasakan kesedihanku jika menyangkut Vaughn.

"Kami mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Maaf." Kent dan Erika menundukan kepala mereka dalam-dalam.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?" tanyaku sambil mengelus rambut perak mereka. "Cepat atau lambat kalian juga harus tahu siapa ayah kalian."

Mereka tersenyum senang lalu memelukku erat. Membuatku jatuh terduduk.

"Tapi kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak menguping pembicaraan orang lagi. Janji?" aku mengulurkan jari kelingkingku.

Mereka mengaikan jari kelingking mereka ke jari kelingkingku. "Janji."

**Vaughn POV**

Jika aku bisa menghindari sarapan menyebalkan ini aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Mirabelle dan Julia tidak henti-hentinya memuji Chelsea dan anak-anaknya. Urg, aku masih tidak bisa terbiasa dengan ide menjadi ayah. Kemarin aku masih bujangan tapi sekarang aku harus di hadapkan oleh dua bocah berusia 7 tahun.

Apa reaksi Sabrina jika dia tahu tentang dua anak ini? Tidak mungkin aku merahasiakan hal ini dari Sabrina. Cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu yang sebenarnya karena aku yakin Mirabelle akan menceritakan aib ini pada semua penduduk.

Aku melirik Chelsea yang duduk di hadapanku. Dia mendengarkan Julia yang mengatakan betapa beruntung dirinya bisa memiliki anak sepintar Kent dan seceria Erika. Kedua mata Chelsea memancarkan kebanggaan yang tidak dapat dia sembunyikan.

Dasar pelacur menyebalkan.

"Vaughn, kenapa dari tadi diam saja? Kau tidak ingin bertanya apapun pada anak-anakmu sendiri?" Tanya Julia.

Aku menatapnya bingung sebelum menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak ada yang perlu aku tanyakan. Meraka mungkin anakku tapi bukan berarti aku harus mengenalnya."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bersuara hingga Kent berkata dengan nada datar. "Tidak ada yang memaksamu mengenal kami. Kami kemari karena undangan kalian."

Aku mengerutkan keningku terganggu. "Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua?"

Kent menatapku dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Sepertinya aku mewarisinya darimu."

Mirabelle dan Julia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Erika menutup mulutnya agar tidak ikut tertawa. Chelsea menatap Kent dengan pandangan mengancam. Kent membalas pandangan ibunya dengan pandangan bosan. Dan aku hanya bisa menahan geram.

"Oh, Vaughn," Mirabelle berusaha mengatakan sesuatu disela-sela tawanya. "Aku tidak lagi meragukan siapa mereka. Mereka sangat mirip denganmu."

Aku menatap wanita itu tajam. "Aku tidak sekasar itu."

Hampir semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu memutar bola mata mereka. Erika terkikik pelan seakan aku baru saja melucu.

***Café pukul 10.10***

Moodku yang masih buruk karena sarapan tadi semakin buruk saat Sabrina belum juga datang padahal jarak café dan rumahnya sangat dekat. Seharusnya dia tahu aku paling benci menunggu.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatku berharap bahwa itu adalah Sabrina. Tapi harapanku tidak terwujudkan karena seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut perak di kuncir kuda dan memakai hoodie pink berjalan memasuki café.

"Ayah? Apa yang Ayah lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan ceria. Aku berani bertaruh semua orang yang ada di café menatap kami penasaran.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" geramku.

"Aku ingin meminum teh. Bibi Mirabelle bilang tempat ini menyajikan teh yang enak." Erika menatapku dengan pandangan ingin tahu. "Ayah sendiri sedang apa? Boleh aku duduk dengan Ayah?"

Pintu café terbuka lagi dan Sabrina menghampiriku dengan senyum menggoda di bibirnya. Tanpa menatap sekeliling kami, Sabrina memeluk dan mencium bibirku. Jika saja di sampingku tidak ada gadis kecil yang kebetulan adalah anakku dan tidak sedang menatapku dengan mulut menganga, aku akan membalas ciuman itu tapi aku melepaskan pelukan Sabrina dan mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Sabrina menatapku bingung tapi aku tidak memperhatikannya, pandanganku terpaku pada wajah kaget yang kemudian berubah menjadi sedih milik Erika. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh didadaku. Sabrina ikut menatap Erika dengan pandangan kaget lalu menatapku menyesal.

"Oh! Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihat anak ini tadi," katanya penuh penyesalan lalu dia kembali menatap Erika dengan senyum cerianya. "Aku tidak pe-pernah melihatmu. A-apa kau terpisah dari o-orang tuamu?"

Erika merapatkan tubuh kecilnya ke arahku dan menggenggam tanganku erat. "Aku tidak terpisah dari orang tuaku. Ayah ada bersamaku."

Sabrina POV

Aku menatap Vaughn dan gadis kecil itu dengan bingung. Apa aku salah dengar? Tidak mungkin gadis itu anak Vaughn. Aku menunggu Vaughn menjauhkan gadis kecil itu darinya dan mengatakan kalau ini semua tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan.

Tapi Vaughn tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia bahkan membiarkan gadis itu berlindung di belakangnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Wajah Vaughn tidak memperlihatkan emosi apapun saat berlutut menghadap anak itu.

"Erika, aku ingin berbicara dengan wanita ini sebentar."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi. Kau harus tahu kalau aku sangat membenci anak yang tidak patuh. Kau ingin aku membencimu?"

Kedua bola mata biru laut itu mulai tergenang air mata. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau akan meninggalkan kami dulu, kan?"

Dengan patuh gadis itu segera berlalu meninggalkan café. Aku masih terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Otakku tidak dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Atau lebih tepatnya menolak apa yang sedang terjadi.

"I-i-ini ti-tidak lucu Vaughn!" Betapa aku benci menjadi orang gagap!

Suara Vaughn terdengar datar saat mengatakan, "aku juga tudak menganggap hal ini lucu."

"Ka-kau me-m-membohongiku!"

"Tidak ada yang membohongimu. Mereka, Erika dan saudara kembarnya Kent dikandung jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu jadi kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk menuduhku yang tidak-tidak."

Itu memang benar. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menuduh Vaughn berselingkuh tapi memikirkan Vaughn pernah bersama wanita lain sudah cukup membuatku cemburu. Apalagi ada anak di antara mereka.

Seperti dapat membaca isi pikiranku, Vaughn memperingatkanku dengan suara yang tidak pernah aku dengar dan suara itu membuatku sedikit merinding. "Aku memperingatkanmu. Jangan pernah mendekati mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Aku pasti akan menikah denganmu, jika kau mau bersabar."

Aku menatap bola mata yang berwarna sama denganku. Aku menantangnya untuk berbicara jujur. "A-apa kau mencintai ibu mereka?"

Warna mata Vaughn berubah seperti Kristal ungu. "Tidak. Aku membencinya."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chelsea POV**

Sudah enam hari kami tinggal di Sunshine Islands. Erika cepat akrab dengan Eliza dan Charlie sedangkan aku beberapa kali melihat Kent menemani Witchkin berburu katak, sampai saat ini aku masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bisa begitu akrab. Aku sendiri sudah mulai akrab dengan penduduk lainnya.

Aku membaringkan badanku yang lelah di atas rumput liar yang masih ada di sekitar ladang. Hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan karena lobak yang aku tanam sudah dapat dipanen tadi pagi. Sambil mengistirahatkan badanku, aku mulai memikirkan Vaughn.

Dari Julia aku tahu bahwa Vaughn sudah memiliki kekasih selama tiga tahun ini yang bernama Sabrina Smith, penerus tunggal perusaan pertambangan Smith yang jarang sekali keluar rumah. Aku mengenal Regis Smith dengan sangat baik karena dia salah satu pemasok hasil tambang untuk perusahaan perhiasan Egan.

Untuk pertama dan terakhir kali aku bertemu Sabrina adalah saat perayaan ulang tahun Sabrina yang ke 9. Gadis itu tidak terlalu pandai berbicara dan sering tergagap. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya tidak memiliki teman satupun, Sabrina memiliki banyak sifat buruk yang membuat orang lain membencinya. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan mereka pindah ke kota kecil ini.

***Flashback***

Aku terus-terusan berjalan di lorong yang hanya berisi foto-foto leluhur keluarga Smith yang membosankan. Ayahku, Jack Egan sedang berbicara soal bisnis dengan Regis Smith sedangkan ibuku, Nami dan kakakku, Allen pergi entah kemana. Ayah berkata untuk menikmati acara ulang tahun putri tunggal Regis tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya anak-anak lain selain aku dan kakakku.

Saat hendak berbelok ke arah lorong selanjutnya, aku mendengar suara gelas pecah yang di ikuti suara jeritan di salah satu kamar. Penasaran, aku mendatangi asal suara dan mengintip ke dalam kamar yang penuh dengan warna pink.

"A-aku sudah me-mengatakan padamu ratusan kali kalau a-aku tidak mau memakai gaun jelek itu!" bentak seorang gadis yang sebaya denganku sambil menginjak-injak gaun berwarna putih.

Pelayan yang berdiri di hadapannya tampak sangat terluka menatap gaun itu. "Maafkan saya, tapi bukannya Nenek sudah menjahitkan gaun sesuai permintaan anda?"

"Aku ti-tidak suka warna ini!"

"Tapi bukannya anda yang ingin gaun berwarna putih?"

"Be-berani sekali kau!"

Aku segera menerobos masuk saat aku melihat gadis berambut hitam itu mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul pelayan itu. Kedua orang itu menatapku kaget tapi kekagetan gadis itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum wajah pucatnya memerah karena marah.

"Siapa kau?!"

Aku menatapnya dingin. "Namaku Chelsea Egan." Aku menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan pandangan jijik. "Awalnya aku kira kau seorang penyendiri karena tidak memiliki seorang teman tapi sekarang aku tahu kenapa mereka tidak mau berteman denganmu."

Wajah gadis itu semakin merah. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi gagapnya membuat dia sulit berbicara. Gadis itu akhirnya memilih diam dan menatapku marah.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Chelsea," desisnya pelan.

"Oh, takut." Aku tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

Perlahan aku mendekat ke arahnya. Langkah kakiku yang tenang dan pasti membuat gadis itu agak terintimidasi dan tanpa sadar mundur selangkah tapi langkah kakinya tersangkut gaun yang tadi di injaknya. Gadis itu jatuh dengan suara keras.

"Nona Sabrina!" Pelayan itu segera mendatangi Sabrina.

Setelah aku tiba di dekat Sabrina, aku berlutut untuk mengambil gaun itu lalu mengamatinya. Gaun itu agak kotor tapi tidak ada kerusakan yang parah. Aku memberikan gaun itu ke pelayan itu.

"Ambil saja. Jika Nonamu tidak menginginkannya, kau boleh memilikinya."

Pelayan itu menatapku bengong.

"Apa ha-hakmu?! A-aku membeli kain itu dengan harga mahal!"

Tatapnku tetap terarah ke pelayan itu. "Gaun sebagus ini lebih cocok dipakai oleh orang yang tepat."

Perlahan aku berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, aku memberikan tatapan terdinginku ke arah Sabrina. "Apa kau tahu dengan satu kata dariku bisa membuatmu menjadi gelandangan? Di rumah ini kau mungkin ratunya tapi di antara keluarga kita, kedudukanmu sama seperti pelayan itu. Ayahmu pasti sangat kecewa jika dia gagal mendapatkan keluarga Egan sebagai mitranya."

***Flashback end***

"A-aku tidak menyangka ternyata pelacur yang di katakan Vaughn itu kau, Chels."

Aku membuka mataku seketika. Dihadapanku, Sabrina berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan benci, jijik, cemburu, dan marah. Sabrina sama sekali tidak berubah. Boneka porselen yang tampak sangat rapuh di luar tapi ada ular berbisa di dalamnya.

"Oh, hai juga, Sab," sapaku acuh. "Kau masih gagap."

Wajah Sabrina memerah karena marah dan bibirnya terbuka seperti ikan yang tidak dapak dapat bernafas. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"D-di-d-diam! Da-dasar ja-ja-jalang!"

Tawaku semakin kencang. "Jika kau sudah lulus tes berbicara, kau baru boleh berbicara denganku. Stupirina."

Sabrina langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya, dia akan menamparku. Aku bersiap-siap akan menahan tangannya saat seekor kecoak jatuh di pundaknya lalu seekor lagi. Kemudian terjadi hujan kecoak di atas Sabrina.

Apa yang terjadi?!

**Kent POV**

Aku melihat Witchkin lagi-lagi bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang ada di belakang rumah paman Pierre. Aku memang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya walaupun terkadang aku membantunya menangkap beberapa katak untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Witckin mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang ada di hadapannya ke arahku. Sambil tersenyum licik dia mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk di sampingnya. Perlahan aku mengikuti kemauannya.

"Aku baru mempelajari mantra baru tapi aku butuh seseorang untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Bukan pendapatmu yang ingin aku dengar!"

"Cari orang lain!"

"Kau-" Kata-kata Witchkin terpotong suara Erika yang melengking.

Tidak jauh dari kami duduk, Erika berlari menghampiriku. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan panik. Erika tidak berhenti sampai dia berada di sampingku dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Gawat! Wanita itu akan menemui Ibu! Tadi aku melihatnya menuju rumah!"

Tidak perlu mengetahui siapa yang di maksud Erika aku sudah tahu siapa yang dia bicarakan. Sabrina, kekasih Ayah. Apa yang ingin di inginkan wanita itu? Agak kasar aku menarik Witchkin berdiri.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang bisa kau jadikan kelinci percobaan."

Witchkin tidak berkata apa-apa tapi dia mengikuti kami ke arah Moon Farm. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Ibu sedang berbaring di ladang dan seorang wanita berambut hitam berjalan ke arahnya. Terlihat sekali wanita itu ingin sekali melenyapkan Ibu.

"Witchkin, cepat lakukan sesuatu!" desakku saat aku meliahat wanita itu membangunkan ibu.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku penyihir terhebat di dunia ini."

Witchkin mulai merapalkan mantra yang tertulis di halaman buku yang tadi dia perlihatkan padaku. Erika memegang erat tanganku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ibu. Aku berusaha menenangkannya tapi aku sendiri juga sangat tegang.

"Ibu!" pekik Erika tertahan saat tangan wanita itu mulai terangkat.

Di saat yang sama Witchkin sudah selesai membaca mantra dan dari tangannya muncul cahaya putih tipis yang hanya muncul beberapa detik saja lalu menghilang. Tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Itulah yang aku pikirkan sebelum aku mendengar jeritan keras wanita.

Tanpa ada alasan yang jelas Sabrina berlari melewati kami dan saat itulah aku tahu apa yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Sepanjang Sabrina berlari, hujan kecoak selalu mengikutinya bahkan ada beberapa kecoak yang tersangkut di rambut hitamnya.

"Apa itu tadi?"

Kami bertiga menatap ke arah Ibu yang sudah berada di belakang kami. Wajahnya tampak bingung, terhibur, jijik, dan geli. Erika melepaskan genggamannya dan langsung memeluk Ibu erat. Dia menangis tersedu di pelukan Ibu.

"Kau tidak ingin berlari ke arah ibumu juga?" tanya Witchkin dengan senyum mengejek.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Jangan seenaknya!"

Witchkin melambaikan tangan tidak peduli. "Sepertinya mantra itu sangat berfungsi jadi aku akan pulang."

"Tunggu." Aku mencekal pergelangan tangan Witchkin. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Lain kali, jika hujan turun, aku akan menemanimu bermain dengan katak-katak itu."

Witchkin tidak mengatakan apapun tapi kedua pipinya mulai memerah. Dia langsung berlari pulang saat aku melepaskan peganganku di tangannya.

"Jadi ada yang mau memberi tahu Ibu apa yang terjadi?" Ibu menatapku bingung sambil terus mengelus rambut Erika.


	5. Chapter 5

**Erika POV**

Hari ini adalah hari Ayah kembali ke Sunshine Islands setelah berhari-hari bekerja di pulau lain. Aku ingin sekali menceritakan hari-hariku saat beliau tidak ada. Aku ingin menghabiskan dua hari ini bersamanya.

"Hey, Kent!" panggilku setelah aku selesai memberi makan ayam.

Kent yang sibuk mengoleksi telur menatapku sekilas sebelum kembali sibuk pada pekerjaannya. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo pergi ke tempat Ayah."

"Tidak mau."

Aku terpaku. Jujur saja aku tidak menyangka dia akan menolak dengan sangat tegas. Aku tahu Kent tidak terlalu suka akrab dengan orang asing tapi Ayah bukan orang asing. Dia orang tua kami, orang yang seharusnya paling dekat dengan kami.

Setelah menyimpan telut-telur itu ke ranselnya, Kent berbalik ke arahku. Lama kami bertatapan sebelum Kent berjalan mendekatiku dan mengelus rambutku yang hari ini aku biarkan terurai. Kent menatapku sayang dan sedih.

"Dengar, Erika. Paman itu, maksudku Ayah, dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kita. Suatu hari dia akan menikah dan memiliki anak lainnya. Bagi dia kita ini orang asing jadi jangan terlalu berharap karena itu hanya akan menyakitimu." Kent tersenyum lemah. "Kau dan Ibu adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian sedih."

"Tapi kita keluarga."

Kent menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, Rika. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Setelah itu Kent keluar dari kandang.

**Vaughn POV**

"Kau sudah puas, kan?" tanyaku ketus sambil duduk di atas rerumputan.

Tadi pagi setelah aku selesai membantu Mirabelle mengecek keadaan hewan ternak, Erika datang memintaku untuk mengantarnya berkeliling Animal Island. Dia bilang hanya pulau ini yang belum pernah dia kunjungi.

Erika ikut menatap sekeliling kami. "Kenapa pulau ini di namakan Animal Island? Tidak ada hewan di tempat ini.

"Kau harus meletakan makanan di sana."Aku menunjuk ke arah kotak dekat kolam. "Jika beruntung kau bisa melihat mereka."

Aku mengeluarkan roti yang tadi aku siapkan di tas pinggangku lalu memberikannya pada Erika. Erika menatapku bingung.

"Letakan roti ini di kotak itu lalu tunggu hingga ada yang datang."

Erika mengambil roti itu dan meletakannya di kotak itu setelah itu dia berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sampingku. Kami menatap kotak makanan itu setengah melamun. Untuk beberapa menit kami hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

"Ayah?"

"Hmm?"

Untuk beberapa detik Erika kembali terdiam. "Apa kau akan menikah?"

Aku menatapnya, bingung, tapi Erika tetap memandang ke arah kotak makanan di depannya. "Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Dengan Ibu?"

Aku kembali menatap kotak itu sebelum berkata, "tidak. Aku akan menikah dengan Sabrina. Wanita yang kau lihat di café, ingat?"

Aku tahu Erika sedang menatapku tapi aku menolak menatapnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa takut. Takut melihat kesedihan yang ada di kedua bola mata itu.

"Ayah pasti bahagia."

Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti di tusuk. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Aku tidak menyukai nada yang di gunakan Erika. Dia terdengar sangat sedih dan kecewa. Tapi rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah kuat saat kenyataan lain menghantamku. Aku menghancurkan anakku seperti orang tuaku menghancurkanku.

"Sepertinya hari ini tidak akan ada hewan yang akan keluar. Ayo pulang," gumamku sambil berdiri dan membantu Erika berdiri.

Selama kami di perahu, Erika menjadi sangat pendiam. Dia hanya memandangi air di sampingnya padahal saat berangkat tadi dia sangat cerewet dan aktif, membuat Kirk sulit mengendalikan perahu dan kami bertiga terancam akan terjatuh ke laut.

"Terima kasih Paman," ucap Erika pada Kirk setelah kami kembali ke Verdure Island. Aku juga menggumamkan terima kasih pada laki-laki itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Moon Farm, kami sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Suasana di sekitar kami terasa sangat canggung. Aku sangat bersyukur saat kami tiba di depan ruma Erika. Tapi entah kenapa rumah itu tampak sepi.

"Kemana ibumu dan Kent?"

Erika mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Ibu mungkin sedang bersama dengan Tante Natalie dan Tante Julia." Entah kenapa kata 'tante' sangat tidak cocok untuk mereka berdua. "Kalau Kent, dia bisa berada di mana saja."

Aku menggumam tanda mengerti lalu suasana kembali canggung. Agar tidak terlalu lama merasakan perasaan sakit di dadaku, aku segera pamit pulang. Tapi perasaan itu tidak hilang bahkan setelah aku masuk ke dalam kamar. Mungkin dengan tidur bisa membuatnya hilang.

**Nobody POV**

Chelsea, Natalie, dan Julia berkumpul di café. Di hadapan mereka terdapat beberapa tumpukan gelas dan piring kosong. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berkumpul di sana. Suara tawa tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Oh, Chels, itu sangat lucu."

Chelsea mengerang pelan. "Kalau kau jadi aku saat itu, aku yakin pendapatmu akan berubah. Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin menelan kakakku bulat-bulat. Terkadang, Allen bisa sangat menyebalkan."

"Tapi karena dia juga rambutmu jadi sangat cantik." Natalie mengambil beberapa helai rambut Chelsea yang terasa sangat lembut.

"Allen sangat cerewet soal penampilan. Setiap kali dia menelepon, tiga per empat waktunya hanya untuk menceramahiku. Dia sering memujiku jika aku memenangkan suatu perlombaan tapi setelah itu dia akan mengkritikku karena terlihat seperti neraka. Dan dia tidak keberatan mengatakan hal itu di depan semua orang. SEMUA ORANG!"

Natalie dan Julia kembali tertawa melihat kejengkelan di wajah Chelsea. Chelsea bersumpah akan mengerjai Allen jika mereka mertemu lagi. Mungkin aku akan 'melukis' di wajah kebanggaannya atau mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna pink, pikir Chelsea sampil tersenyum licik.

*Di waktu yang sama*

"HACHO!"

Rachel tersentak kaget lalu menatap kekasihnya khawatir. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu dan mengusap keningnya. Sama sekali tidak panas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Princess," kata Allen sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan saputangan. "Hidungku tiba-tiba sangat gatal, hanya itu."

"Mungkin aku harus memasak sup herbal, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Senyum sombong yang biasanya di perlihatkan Allen berubah menjadi lembut. "Kau sangat baik, Princess. Aku mencintaimu." Lalu dia mencium Rachel mesra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Erika POV**

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Kent berdiri bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kamar kami. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan dia tampak sangat kesal. Sekarang aku tahu dari mana sifat pemarah itu. Kent sangat mirip Ayah.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Witchkin?" godaku.

"Biasa saja dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan," jawabnya datar sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela. "Aku melihat kalian pergi ke Animal Island. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku, Rika?"

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Aku tahu Kent hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanku tapi aku tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Sejak kecil aku selalu iri dengan Mai dan Stu. Walaupun ayah mereka sudah meninggal, setidaknya mereka memiliki ingatan saat bersama dengan ayah mereka.

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali aku dan Kent bertanya tentang ayah kami. Mungkin saat itu kami masih berumur 3 tahun. Saat itu Ibu hanya menatap kami dengan pandangan kosong sambil mengusap rambut kami tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pada malam harinya, Ibu menangis semalaman. Sejak itu kami memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"…ka? Erika?"

Aku menatap Kent yang juga menatapku sebal. "Kau melamun lagi!" gerutunya.

Aku tersenyum minta maaf. "Kau tanya apa?"

Kent memutar bola matanya. "Aku tanya kenapa sejak tadi kau melamun terus dan kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku untuk menjahui paman itu."

"Ayah," ralatku sambil merengut ke Kent. "Dia juga ayahmu, Kent."

Kent mengerang. "Cukup!" hardiknya. "Kalau dia memang ayah kita, dia akan ada saat kita lahir, membantu kita berjalan dan bicara, menghibur dan menyemangati kita saat kita jatuh, merayakan ulang tahun kita. Tapi dia tidak pernah ada. Dia tidak berhak memperlakukan kita seperti parasit saat dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk kita!"

Aku menatap Kent yang terengah-engah. "Aku tidak tahu kau semarah itu pada Ayah," kataku setengah melamun. "Maaf aku tidak peka."

"Aku tidak marah padanya!"

"Kau marah, Kent. Kau hanya terlalu keras kepala. Lagipula aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah soal Ayah. Maaaf Kent."

Kent hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Dia meninggalkan kamar dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat keras. Perlahan, aku menghembuskan nafas. Aku tahu Kent pasti sedang sangat kacau karena tidak biasanya dia hilang kendali.

Aku memandang ke arah jendela. Memandang langit yang sedang mendung, seperti suasana hati kami. Aku akan membuktikan pada Kent kalau apa yang dia katakan itu salah. Ayah hanya akan menyayangi kami bertiga.

**Chelsea POV**

"Baiklah, katakan pada Ibu ada apa dengan kalian berdua!"

Aku menatap Kent dan Erika bergantian. Mereka hanya saling pandang sekilas lalu sibuk dengan sereal di depan mereka. Sejak kemarin malam mereka sudah bersikap seperti ini. Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu khawatir karena biasanya mereka akan akur lagi tapi sampai detik ini mereka masih bertengkar.

"Erika, Kent, Ibu berbicara pada kalian."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Bu," kata mereka berdua kompak. Sekilas mereka saling pandang lalu kembali sibuk pada makanan lagi.

Kent bangkit berdiri setelah serealnya habis. "Aku mau pergi ke rumah kakek Taro." Setelah mengatakan itu Kent langsung ke luar dari rumah.

*kring*kring*

"Erika, bisa kau angkat teleponnya?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan piring kotor ke dalam tempat cuci.

Erika segera mematuhiku. Selama mencuci aku beberapa kali melirik ke arah Erika. Siapaun yang menelepon, pastilah sangat akrab dengannya karena Erika tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan sesekali terkikik geli.

Setelah semua tercuci bersih, aku segera menghampiri Erika. "Siapa?"

Erika menatapku dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Paman Mark."

**Vaughn POV**

"Aku ingin kau menjauh dari ibu dan Erika."

Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kent setelah dia berhasil menyeretku ke dalam kandang kuda milik Bibi Mirabelle. Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan menatapnya bosan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Jangan memberi Erika harapan jika pada akhirnya kau hanya akan menyakitinya. Walaupun kau ayah kami, kau tidak berhak menyakiti kami seperti ini! Apa karena kami anak haram jadi kau bisa memandang rendah kami seperti ini?! Apa kau pikir anak haram akan mendatangkan sial untukmu?"

***Flasback***

"Kenapa kau tidak dapat mengerjakan soal semudah ini?! Adikmu saja dapat mengerjakannya dalam waktu semenit!" Ayah melempat kertas ulangan matematikaku yang mendapat nilai 97 ke dalam perapian.

Aku tidak menjawab. Tatapanku terus terarah pada kertas yang sudah terbakar sepenuhnya. Walaupun ruangan ini sangat hangat tapi entah kenapa tubuhku sangat dingin. Air mata yang menggenang di mataku seperti membeku. Bibirku juga membeku.

"Ayah, sudahlah. Aku dengar Vaughn menjadi murid terpandai di sekolahnya." Adik yang hanya berbeda beberapa minggu dariku berusaha menenangkan ayah kami. Tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Tentu saja dia menjadi murid terpandai di sekolahnya. Sekolah tempat dia belajar itu berisi anak-anak kampung yang bodoh, tidak sepertimu yang bersekolah di sekolah elit, tempat anak-anak pintar lainnya bersekolah."

Kening adikku berkerut tidak suka. "Sekolah tempat Vaughn belajar merupakan salah satu saingan terberat sekolahku. Dan mereka tidak kampungan ataupun bodoh. Kalau Ayah sangat membenci sekolah itu, kenapa sejak awal Ayah menyekolahkan Vaughn di sana?"

Ayah melambaikan tangannya malas. "Aku yakin Vaughn tidak mungkin bisa memahami pelajaran yang di berikan jadi untuk apa aku membuang uang percuma?"

"Tapi-"

"Diam!" bentakku saat aku merasa rasa dingin itu mulai menghilang, di gantikan rasa panas yang seakan membakar dadaku. "Jangan ikut campur!"

PLAK!

Ayah menatapku penuh kebencian. Pipiku terasa sangat perih. "Dasar anak tidak tahu diri. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja dengan ibumu yang dengan mudah tidur dengan laki-laki itu. Anak haram memang selalu membawa sial."

Aku menatap ayah dan adikku dengan penuh kebencian sebelum berlari meninggalkan rumah itu. Itulah saat terakhir aku menginjakan kaki di rumah itu. Aku menggunakan sisa uang sakuku untuk menelepon Bibi Mirabelle, sepupu ibu. Aku menceritakan semua padanya dan dia bersedia merawatku.

***Flashback End***

"Jaga bicaramu!" hardikku keras. Kesal karena harus mengingat kenangan itu dan mendengar Kent berbicara seperti itu. "Aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu."

Kent tersenyum sinis. "Tapi kau pernah berpikir seperti itu, kan?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak dapat membantahnya.

Kent tersenyum sedih. Bola mata ungunya yang selalu tampak dingin diselimuti kesedihan yang tidak berusaha dia tutupi. "Mungkin Rika benar. Aku hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya," gumamnya kepada diri sendiri. Lalu kristal ungu itu kembali. "Maukah mengabulkan permohonan seumur hidupku?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Mark POV**

"Sepuluh menit lagi kita akan tiba di Sunshine Islands!" teriak seorang pelaut yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

Dari jarak beberapa mil aku dapat melihat Sunshine Islands, tempat Chelsea dan si kembar tinggal. Dua minggu yang lalu aku sempat kaget saat tahu Chelsea sudah tidak tinggal di Mineral Town. Setelah berhasil membujuk Claire, sepupu sekaligus sahabat dekat Chelsea, akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan nomer telepon dan alamat Chelsea yang baru aku langsung memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota itu walaupun kedua orang tuaku menentang.

Aku tersenyum kecut saat mengingat betapa marahnya mereka saat Chelsea memutuskan pertunangan kami tanpa memberikan penjelasan yang akhirnya kami tahu bahwa dia sudah mengandung anak dari laki-laki lain. Aku bukan orang munafik yang akan mengatakan kalau aku tidak marah dan kecewa padanya karena aku tulus mencintai Chelsea sejak pertama kali kami berkenalan tapi itu tidak membuatku membencinya walaupun aku sangat ingin melakukannya.

Keluarga Chelsea berusaha mencari tahu siapa ayah dari janin yang di kandungnya tapi Chelsea tidak pernah memberi tahu siapa orang itu. Chelsea juga menolak menggugurkan janinnya, mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa janin itu kenang-kenangan dari orang yang sangat dicintainya walaupun orang itu tidak mencintainya. Keesokan harinya aku terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang seakan ingin meledakan kepalaku dan semua perabot di kamarku rusak.

"Kita sudah tiba di Sunshine Islands!"

Teriakan pelaut itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menggeret koperku dan berjalan ke arah pelabuhan. Harus aku mengakui bahwa kota ini lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Mineral Town walaupun penataan kota ini agak berantakan.

"Mark!"

Chelsea berdiri dekat sebuah batu besar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalas lambaiannya sambil berjalan kearah wanita itu. Tersenyum seperti orang bodoh kearahnya. Ya, Chelsea membuatku yang memiliki IQ 200 ini berubah menjadi sangat bodoh karena cinta.

"Marky!" Chelsea berlari dan langsung memelukku saat jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa meter. Kami terjatuh di pasir pantai yang panas.

"Och, Chels, kau mematahkan kakiku," kataku sambil berpura-pura kesakitan.

Chelsea menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku tidak seberat itu, Mark."

Aku tertawa sambil mencubit pipinya gemas. "Kemana si kembar?"

"Erika pergi bermain di pantai Verdure Island bersama teman-temannya sedangkan Kent bisa berada dimana saja."

Aku membantunya berdiri dan saat aku mendengar sesuatu. Di depan sebuah mansion seorang wanita berkulit paling pucat yang pernah aku lihat berdiri menatap kami dengan sikap arogan. Aku sangat yakin wanita yang mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin aku dengar.

Dalam beberapa detik aku sudah berada di hadapannya. Wanita itu dan Chelsea sama-sama terkejut. Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita ini menghina Chelsea.

"Minta maaf padanya," kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya agar tidak bisa kabur.

"Le-lepaskan!"

"Mark! Lepaskan dia!" Chelsea berusaha menarikku menjauhi wanita itu.

"Aku dengar apa yang tadi kau katakan _Miss_ jadi cepat minta maaf pada wanita ini atau aku bisa menuntutmu atas pencemaran nama baik dengan hukuman penjara minimal 5 tahun."

Kedua bola mata wanita itu melebar ketakutan dan dia semakin meronta. "Le-lepas! To-tolong! Daddy!"

Tidak lama kemudian pintu manshion itu terbuka lebar. Seorang laki-laki yang aku tafsirkan berumur 50-an dengan wajah dan berpakaian sererti drakula diikuti seorang laki-laki berumur 26 memakai pakaian ala cowboy, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya terlalu jelas karena topi yang dia pakai. Astaga apa hari ini hari Halloween?

"Apa-apaan ini?" tuntut Mr. Dracula.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kataku santai sambil tersenyum sinis kearah laki-laki itu. "Saya hanya ingin menyeret nona ini ke penjara karena pencemaran nama baik dan tindakan kurang menyenangkan kepada nona Chelsea Egan."

"Mark, hentikan."

"Berani-beraninya kau! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau bicara?!'

Aku tersenyum mencemooh. "Tidak penting siapa dirimu, tuan. Tapi jika anda memaksa, saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya. Mark Barany, siap melayani anda."

**Sabrina POV**

Aku tersentak saat mendengar salah satu nama keluarga terpandang yang bisa saja menghancurkan semua kemewahan yang aku miliki. Walaupun tidak sekaya dan sekuat keluarga Egan, keluarga Barany terkenal dengan otak mereka yang pintar dan lidah mereka yang tajam. Walaupun kami menyewa pengacara termahal di dunia, aku yakin kami tetap akan kalah.

Lagipula aku tidak menyangka laki-laki ini akan mendengar rentetan umpatanku padahal aku yakin jarak kami lumayan jauh. Chelsea memang pantas menerima umpatan itu karena dia dengan licik merebut Vaughn dariku lalu dengan mudah berpaling ke pria lain. _That damn lucky slut!_

"Pasti ada cara lain selain ke pengadilan, kan?"

Aku menatap Vaughn yang menutupi wajahnya dengan topi. Ternyata Vaughn masih peduli padaku.

"Tentu asalkan nona ini meminta maaf karena memanggi Chelsea dengan sebutan yang sangat melecehkan dan merendahkan. Bagaimana _Miss_?"

Aku menatap Vaughn dengan pandangan memelas. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi meminta maaf pada pelacur itu. Vaughn menaikkan topinya sedikit tapi dia tidak menatapku, dia menatap Chelsea yang berdiri di samping si Barany sialan.

"Sabrina-ku tidak pernah mengumpat orang!"

"Ya, Mark. Jarak kalian tadi sangat jauh, mungkin kau salah dengar."

Mark mendengus. "Kau tahu aku sangat sensitive terhdap suara, Chels."

"Ayolah, Mark, jangan membuatku terlibat masalah. Kau tahu aku benci berurusan dengan hokum."

Setelah beberapa detik yang bagiku sangat menyakitkan, akhirnya dia melepaskan pegangannya pada tanganku. Setelah tanganku terbebas, aku langsung berlari kearah Vaughn dan memeluknya. Walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan menghiburku tapi setidaknya Vaughn berada di pihakku.

"Maafkan teman saya Mr. Regis."

"Chelsea!"

"Diamlah Mark!"

Dengan agak kasar Chelsea menggeret Mark ke arah hotel. Teman, huh?

"Sepertinya Chelsea sudah me-melupakanmu, Vaughn," kataku sambil menatap kedua orang itu.

Vaughn tidak menjawab. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke wajah kekasihku. Vaughn juga menatap kedua orang itu tapi wajahnya terlihat mengeras dan aku sangat yakin aku melihat kilatan dingin di kedua bola matanya.


End file.
